


Brave New World

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #533: Brave New World.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #533: Brave New World.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Brave New World

~

“…and that’s it.” Exhaling nervously, Harry waited. “Say something,” he finally whispered.

Hermione leaned forward, hugging him. “Oh, Harry. I’ll always be your friend.”

Harry relaxed, closing his eyes. 

“Mate.” 

Harry stiffened, cracking one eye open. “Yeah?”

Ron smiled. “I can’t believe you thought I’d care. So what if you’re gay? You’re still my best mate.” 

Once the hugging was over, Hermione, of course, went into planning mode. “Let’s find you a boyfriend!” 

Harry groaned. “Right now?”

“No.” Hermione was bouncing. “But this is a brave new world! I can’t wait to set you up.” 

Ron winked. “Brave new world.” 

~

Harry’s brave new world involved being dragged to gay clubs by Hermione, who’d read up on gay dating. Ron went, too, as ‘protection’, although Harry suspected that was just to make sure no straight blokes hit on Hermione. 

They all turned out to be meat markets, and after the fifth club, Harry refused to go to any more. “I want romance. There must be a better way!” 

That was when Hermione went into matchmaking mode, and Harry met every man she worked with at the Ministry. 

Sadly, they were all only interested in dating famous Harry Potter. 

Well, almost all. 

~

“Snape?” Harry gaped at Hermione. 

“He is gay.” She coughed. “At least, no one’s seen him date women.” 

“Because he still loves my dead mum!” Harry shook his head. “Honestly, Hermione—”

“He said he was interested.” Hermione smirked as Harry sputtered to a stop. “And yes, I told him it was you.” 

“He said those actual words?” 

“Yes.” Hermione blushed. “Well, as well as.” 

“Hermione!” Harry buried his face in his hands. 

“You’ve always had a thing for the Half-Blood Prince,” Hermione reminded him. 

Ron coughed. “This would definitely be a brave new world, mate.” 

Harry groaned. “Kill me now.” 

~

Harry met Snape for coffee on the weekend. After greeting each other stiffly, they sipped their drinks while sitting in awkward silence. 

Finally, Snape sighed. “I knew this was a mistake.” He began to stand.

“Wait.” Harry exhaled. “Look, I’m clearly pants at this. This is a brave new world for me, so maybe we could, um, try something a bit different?” 

Snape raised an eyebrow. “What do you have in mind?” 

“Do you like Quidditch?”

“I enjoy watching matches, yes.” 

“I’ve tickets to a Falcons’ game this afternoon. Want to go with me?” 

Snape inclined his head. “Lead on.” 

~

Cheering alongside Snape at a Quidditch match was unexpectedly enjoyable, as was their easy banter afterwards. Harry had such fun he invited Snape back to his for supper.

Within weeks, they’d forged a friendship. There was only one problem. 

“…haven’t done anything yet!” 

Hermione, bright red, coughed. “Nothing? No hand-holding?”

Harry shrugged. “He touched my shoulder once.” 

“Maybe he just wants to be friends,” said Ron. 

“No,” said Hermione firmly. “I’ve seen how he looks at Harry. He wants more. Be brave, make the first move, Harry.” 

Harry groaned. “All right. But if I disappear, promise you’ll recover my body?” 

~

The table setting was perfectly romantic. All Harry needed was Snape. Who’d undoubtedly be early. When the knock came at two minutes before seven, Harry knocked back his second brandy and, squaring his shoulders, opened the door. 

Snape was subdued during dinner, watching Harry closely. Which only meant Harry had a bit more wine than usual to bolster his bravery. By the time dinner was over, Harry was a bit tipsy. 

“Perhaps I should go,” Snape suggested as Harry swayed on his feet. 

“No!” Harry gulped. “Please stay.” Then, throwing his arms around Snape’s neck, he said, “Stay the night.” 

~

Head pounding, Harry groaned. 

“Drink this.” A phial of something was placed in his hand. 

Harry swallowed the potion, gagging at the taste. 

“Are you always this trusting?” Snape murmured, take the phial. “It could have been poison.” 

“I’m not that lucky,” Harry gasped. When, moments later, his head felt better, he sighed, sitting up. He recalled the previous evening with regrettable clarity. _Brave new world my arse._

“I should go,” said Snape. “I just wanted to be sure you were all right.” 

Miserable, Harry nodded. “Sorry about the unwanted proposition,” he said. “I apologise.”

“Who said it was unwanted?”

~

Harry gaped. “You said no!” 

Snape, perched on Harry’s bed, sighed. “You were in no condition to consent to anything,” he said. “I won’t bed anyone unwilling.” 

Harry could feel himself flushing. “I’m willing. I was just nervous.” 

“And now?” Snape asked. “Are you nervous now?” 

“Yes.” Harry clasped Snape’s hand. “But still willing. If you are?” 

Leaning in, Snape kissed Harry, the kiss escalating until Harry was on his back, Snape draped over him as they snogged furiously. 

“This shall be a brave new world,” Snape murmured as he undressed Harry. 

Harry smiled. “I’ll be brave if you are.” 

~

“Wow,” breathed Harry, struggling to catch his breath. 

“Quite,” gasped Snape, who seemed to be having similar difficulties. 

“Why haven’t we been doing this for weeks?” 

“You had to make the first move.” 

Harry laughed. “Then, as embarrassing as last night was, I’m glad I did.” 

“So…no regrets in light of day?” 

“Since we shagged in light of day, what do you think?” 

Snape hummed. “That we both could use sustenance.” 

“I make a mean fry-up,” Harry offered, sitting up. 

“Or,” Snape said, grasping his arm, “I could take you out for breakfast.” 

It sounded…romantic. Harry smiled. “Brilliant.” 

~


End file.
